What is fugly?
by bethany wood
Summary: Rating for caution; Bookworm finds herself in love with a certain quidditch captain, he might become a father to a baby ect read on to find out more.
1. Default Chapter

I t was that time off the month (no not my period) no, but my birthday its just another day off the year to me and once again I'm another year older, so why doesn't my life end now? She says melodramatic to herself I mean I'm not getting any younger and don't want to end up looking like mom though I'm going the right way about it. Shitface is now making my life a living hell. Why? You may be asking yourselves well I will tell you:  
  
He's home for the summer. He's taking the piss out off my pimples, my brace filled gob and my wild hair that refuses to be tamed.  
  
Adam is the brother every sister has I am the only one who has christened him with the name Shitface purely because he's always in a mood and never smiles, he hates me calling him that, buts its in policy on the sisterly contract which I was first gifted to me once I was a fertilized embryo.  
  
But any day now I wait for my letter to come through for my invite to attend Hogwarts witch craft and wizardry and that holds another statement in which both my policy and future promise to Shitface comes in; to embarrass him as much as possible while he remains at Hogwarts. As my sisterly rights and acts remain in place I can proudly say, revenge is sweet! And with my quiet attitude around people they would think that I Louise Thompson couldn't possibly annoy my bro as much as he complains.  
  
But today Shitface seems almost nicer and I find it a little scary to cope with, but when we return to Hogwarts Shitface will be in 4th year and I will be moving up into the world. Scary. Shitface was talking with me about what he wants to do when he leaves school; he wants to become an Auror, ah bless him I'm so proud (wipes away fake tear).  
  
O well at the moment were having a traditional English breakfast with: Black pudding, bacon, sausage, eggs, beans and the all-important fried beard. Me and Shitface are kicking each other under the table and glaring daggers at each other, mom is grinding her nails into her legs jesting to are step dad Mark to do something but he's to busy eating to care.  
  
"Stop it!!" shrieked the mother suddenly, and then we both stopped it and went back to eating.  
  
Soon our shit machine came in through the open window, our parrot named Precious don't really no what mom saw in her to call her that and with her she carried: two small presents, a load off cards and the prize, the one thing I was waiting for. The letter. I snatched up the letter and started reading.  
  
_Dear Miss L. Thompson_, bla, bla, bla _you have been invited to attend Hogwarts witch craft and wizardry_, bla, bla, bla _you will need the following items..._  
  
"Wow can you believe it IV been accepted!" I shrieked into Adams ear.  
  
"Has that letter come from Beauxbaton's mom?" groaned Adam, I stopped my cheering and glared at Adam.  
  
"No it hasn't, come on we'll take the floo to Diagon alley" said mom  
  
"NO! Mom" said Adam anxiously "Can't we leave it near to the end off the summer, I'm just coming to terms with the fact she's coming to Hogwarts to make my life a living hell, please, please let me enjoy at least half this summer with knowing she has not even got her stuff and has nothing to do with Hogwarts! Please mom I beg you" sad sod getting down on his hands and knees "Don't let me think about the misery she will soon cause and have night mares that she will be annoying in my sleep I felt comfortable at Hogwarts its my only place I can keep sane"  
  
"O shut up and don't be stupid," said mom helping him up off the floor "It's better to be prepared"  
  
After flooing to Diagon Alley mom and I had a girly day leaving Shitface and Mark at home, we headed to Madam Malkins Robes where I was measured for my Robes and buying a few others for my birthday presents. After a few more shops and packages mom and I went into the Leaky Cauldron, ordered a few Butter beers and sat in the corner drinking them. Soon mom was grasping for breathe when she saw a black woman walk within the pub with what looked like her daughter at her side, they both had distinct features they both had; a round circular face, with arched eye brows, full pouting lips, a narrow nose, black hair though the girl had red streaks going through hers, they both had almost black eyes and where slim with a farley sized bust. I was jealous with my ironing board 34 A size I admit to stuffing issue down them, my tissue tits.  
  
"Oh Frankie" shouted mom pulling all attention to her in the pub I put my head in my hands, the black woman instantly turned to face her.  
  
"Maz!" shrieked Frankie in all excitement both got up and hugged one another I looked up at Frankie's daughter who's eyes almost bulged out off her head, she to was embarrassed and came over and sat next to me.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hay, so that's your mom" I said  
  
"Yeah normally she's cool, but your mom disrupted that"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Na, it's ok I new she couldn't hold it for long I new she would embarrass me"  
  
"My moms just the same" said I  
  
"Do you want to come to the Quidditch shop with me I hear the new whisper is out"  
  
"Yeah sure just got to tell the hooligans where were going, if they notice were gone" I got up and stalked over to the mother a bit miffed that she said that it would just be me and her today "Mom were going to the Quidditch shop"  
  
"Yeah, yeah okay honey," said she, so we left them to there mothers meeting to attend the quidditch shop, it was a really cool afternoon I found out that her name was Angelina, but I could just call her Angel, she also had a sister which she hated named Charlotte, apparently she also went to Hogwarts but was in 5th year now. While we walked we talked about all types off shit that crossed are minds, we went to Fortescues Ice-cream Parlour and shared a big choke and smoke ice cream between us, what it is; is a big banana split that you start to choke on but then it evaporates within your mouth leaving you a nice liquid taste that slides down your throat. It was really weird feeling, may be that's what its like when a guy kisses you when he uses his tongue.  
  
Soon our mothers came and found us we departed our separate ways we were very much alike, now I probably wouldn't see her again until we attended Hogwarts.  
  
5 weeks and 4 days later  
  
"Get up my Lulu," said mom you could tell within her voice that she had been crying, 'My babies are growing up' that's what it was like all last night I didn't need to worry about packing it was done at the beginning off the summer, I opened a lazy eye cursing under my breathe the light shone through the curtains. Then remembering.  
  
I got up in excitement today was the day, the day off all Hogwarts days to come, yes, I put on my yellow vest top and jeans and ran down stairs to have breakfast, waiting for me at the bottom off the stairs was my Hogwarts trunk. I stopped in mid-rift there was something missing, though I can't quite put my finger on it, somehow last night Reuben must have gotten out off his wicker basket and found his favourite spot on the settee, sprawled out. I entered the living room.  
  
"Mom!" I yelled she came in an instant "Wow that was quick"  
  
"Yes honey I will always come to my little girl, now what's wrong?" questioned mom  
  
"Why isn't Rubs in his basket?"  
  
"Don't know, I new we should off bolted the lock on it last night he's going to refuse to go in now, o dreary me" said mom I gave a huge sigh, walked over to him and tried to pick him up, but as soon as he saw me come near he darted across the room to hide behind the side board.  
  
"Mom"  
  
"Yes honey right on it" mom left the room to fetch Shitface's broom to try and poke Reuben out off his hidey-hole. Reuben was a grey cat with blood red eyes they reminded me off rubies, he was a male cat so I couldn't call him ruby so thus become off Reuben. Mom soon had him out from behind the sideboard and now all that was left was for me to catch him, easier said than done. I chased him all through the house managing to not over one off moms best vases, then soon I had him corned we looked one another in the eyes Reuben was knackered I could see it as was I, something I didn't expect happened. Shitface walked into the room saw me and the cat walked over to Reuben, picked him up and carried him to the basket, placing him in side it. Reuben the traitor nasty, nasty cat he's mine not Shitface's maybe it was just that Reuben was knackered! Yeah that's it because he never lets anyone near him other than me.  
  
"How? How?" I questioned astonishingly Adam stood there with a wide cheeky grin upon his face showing me his white teeth "If you put some charm on him I swear I will curse you"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah" said Adam sarcastically "I'm sure you will in oh... let me think 5 years"  
  
"Didn't you no Shitface that sarcasm is the lowest form off wit," I said in my pissed off voice.  
  
"Yeah mom tells me all the time," He said leaving the room to help mom load the car and I still hadn't had any breakfast.  
  
4 Hours Later  
  
We arrived at Kings cross at 10:30 and I was ready to run through the brick wall between nine and ten, mom was finishing her lecture to Adam to keep an eye out for me and to get me out of any trouble and If I was then it was Adams fault. Now the entire burden off me was upon Adams shoulders. As soon as mom finished with Adam he ran through the wall before she could say anything more, as for me she wiped away her last few tears and told me to behave but secretly I vowed to make Adams life miserable.  
  
I at last ran through the wall and saw the scarlet steam engine was waiting at the platform it was packed, I spotted my brother with his friends and a load off girls surrounded him. This was my chance to start my embarrassed sister act I ran up to him and stood there next to him, his friends started to giggle.  
  
"Who's this Adam? Your secret admirer?" One off the girls questioned trying to stifle back laughter Adam stood there ignoring the question "Adam I asked you a question" it was obvious that this girl was a bitch.  
  
"Th-this is my sis-sister Louise" he managed to stutter embarrassed off me I felt betrayed in a way he was ashamed off his own sister, well who wouldn't with me and my ugly mug.  
  
"She's your sister, this creature is your sister?" said another girl, that hurt, Adam obviously had a lot off female friends, but what hurt the most was that Shitface stood there and said nothing. I stared up at him could feel the tears start prickling and where threatening to fall. Shitface nodded.  
  
"That's what I said," said Adam  
  
"I was expecting the looks to run through the family, Thomo" said a lad with a Scottish accent "She's got a face like a an arse wipe, she's fugly"  
  
That did it I glared at all off his friends and ran onto the train what I was more disgusted was he just stood there letting it happen, I also did nothing letting them walk all over me. I found an empty cabin at the end off the train and there I cried my heart out, after 20 minutes off crying I couldn't do it any more the compartment door opened and there in the door way stood Angel.  
  
"Oh, Lulu what's wrong?" she asked concerned  
  
"Shitface, that's what's wrong!" I snapped Angel came over and pulled me into a hug "Sorry Angel didn't mean to snap it's just, I thought I might start my promise to Adam, that I would embarrass him in front off his friends, in stead it happened to both off us at the same time"  
  
"What happened?" she asked puzzled  
  
"His friends made fun off me and he just stood there and let them do it he never stood up for me," I said taking in a deep sigh trying to get over myself I mean I usually do, people take the piss out off me all the time. I should be used to it now!  
  
"Come with me I've found a compartment where they are laughing there hearts out, their are year to" with that Angel hauled me to my feet she took my hand and led me out to the other end off the train not having to guess any further which compartment she was leading me to because it was the one with the most noise coming from it.  
  
I walked in and instantly I new who the red heads where the Weasley twins iv known them since I was three years old, my mother was best mates with Molly Weasley. We always send each other joke Christmas cards I hadn't seen them in years not since I helped them turn Ron's teddy bear into a spider. As soon as they saw me there faces lit up.  
  
"Well, well what have you found here Angel?" questioned Fred getting himself up off the seat.  
  
"I t looks to me we have a stowaway" joked George at Fred's side  
  
"How on all off platform nine and three quarters could we lose our Louie?" questioned Fred.  
  
"One because she was hiding away in a corner" joked Angel  
  
"Well you no me not one to course any trouble," I said Fred and George burst out into fits off laughter I glared at them.  
  
"And what's so funny?"  
  
"Your a silent" Burst out Fred  
  
"Yes I know that!" I snapped at Fred  
  
"Yeah, I silent trouble maker that's why we love you so much" said George taking me into a bear hug, I love them both there like the brothers that I never had, apart from Shitface that is.  
  
"Let us introduce you to the rest off the gang" said Angel prizing me out from Georges grasp "This is Alicia Spinnet" she pointed to a black girl sitting in the far corner "This is Lee Jordan" pointed to a black lad with really cool dreadlocks, sitting next to Alicia "And this is Katie" Katie sat next to Lee, she was; a faired haired girl with blue eyes, she basically had angelic features. She was beautiful.  
  
Half way through the trip to Hogwarts Angel and Fred where flirting continuously between me, I had to breathe so I stood up and went to the door.  
  
"Where you going Lulu?" questioned Katie  
  
"Just going for a walk, want to come?"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"Me to" said Alicia  
  
"I suppose that I will have to come to then want I?" said Angel I nodded.  
  
"Well, yeah I suppose I mean you've been bashing your eyes at Fred all the Train journey so far" After I said that Fred blushed to the same flaming red as his hair.  
  
We walked along the Train and found an empty compartment we opened up the windows and let the cool air cool us down from the heat off the train. Soon the trolley lady came; we all brought some thing right after we brought something a certain Scottish lad came up to our compartment and the girls stopped eating and began to giggle.  
  
"What's Wrong?" I whispered  
  
"It's Oliver Wood he's the Gryffindor house quidditch keeper," said Katie in full admiration.  
  
"My brothers the Captain for Gryffindor house," said Alicia  
  
"Wow, you must be really proud I wish I could say that about my brother" I said we all giggled they all heard about Shitface and what he didn't do they all thought that he was a coward. The Oliver turned his attention to our way, he saw us all huddled together in a group, giggling.  
  
"Well, well I suppose use are talking bout Healthy (Scottish slang for good looking) old me," said Oliver I looked over at him.  
  
"This is an A and B conversation and your C so see yourself out off it" I snapped I heard the girls gasped I glared at Oliver, he glared back I walked over to the doors and slammed the shut on his face. We heard a huff and with that he was gone.  
  
After that no one talked to me they new that I was upset we where soon changed into our Hogwarts robes and where well on the way to actually getting into the main building, I couldn't wait, I wanted to know the house that I was being put into I want; to be smart enough for Raven claw, but also brave enough for being a Gryffindor. But then again Shitface is in Gryffindor as is his horrible friends. I believe.  
  
Soon the train came to a halt and we went out into the corridor to join the queue that had formed to get out on to the platform, as soon as we got out onto the plat form the cold night air grazed our faces sending shivers down our spines and the goose bumps to form on our smooth skins.  
  
"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" shouted a giant like man.  
  
We ran towards the man I recognised him as Hagrid I saw him in one off Adams pictures that he showed me off Hogwarts, we where soon making our way down a dark narrow path, we arrived at a dark lake where boats where waiting to escort us across it.  
  
"No more'n four to a boat," said Hagrid I jumped in with Angel, Katie and Alicia, we where soon on our way the boats went across the lake of though floating on air. In the great hall students where eating talking merrily happy to seeing school friends and asking how there summer was, us first year students came in one by one, we all listened to Dumbledores speech and waited patiently for the sorting to begin. Then finally it came. Soon it was my turn.  
  
_"Umm"_ what was that? Now I'm hearing things, a voice in my head "_Good knowledge into witchcraft, could be good for either Ravenclaw or Slytherin"_ I wanted to be in Gryffindor with Angel, Kate and Al, I most certainly didn't want to be a Slytherin "_Not Slytherin! What do you think your to good for them girl?"_ Yes, yes I do I am better than them, I'm not evil I have friends "_Then for you it will have to bee_..."  
  
"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat.  
  
Yes, yes I was in! A Gryffindor these were to be the greatest days of my life, a Gryffindor, but then Shitface is in hear with his friends, why should I worry about them? I don't have to put up with any shit that they through at me, if not I could hide away but that's not very Gryffindor, now is it?


	2. Chapter 2

When my mother went to Hogwarts she told me and I quote "Those were the best days off my life," how can she possibly say that? For all of my four years off being at this school it's been almost a living hell for me; they where supposed to be my house mates, we are meant to be united and stick together. Yes they should! You may be saying yourselves, if you are an 'I like everyone' type person if not all I can say is, well? It's only human to have at least one enemy, but answer these questions and see if this is like you.  
  
1. Are your friends really friends? Or are they so-called?  
  
2. Why are you always the one to be made to feel like you're always in the wrong?  
  
3. Why is one friend the way he/ she is?  
  
4. Why is it that when you have a friend that is so loyal to you that you always push them away?  
  
5. Why is it that you have a crush on the biggest wanker in the whole entire school? When he is a dick to you?  
  
6. And why is it that your biggest best mate is so bossy to you?  
  
Well if you answered yes to question 1 may be you shouldn't bother with that group off mates because there more trouble than there worth. It only takes the one person to twist something that you've said and make it into a whole load off bull shit for you. Then she cough bitch or sorry 'he' will get the whole group to gang up on you, that takes us to the second question. To make you feel guilty? Well it's simple they are two faced and you've have done something to piss them off, so instead of telling you that you have annoyed them. They go off behind your back and make the whole group turn against you. If this happens to you don't bother with those friends who take sides, stay with those who stay out of the pathetic arguments.  
  
Right now question three. Why is one friend the way he/ she is? You probably got confused on this one, let me explain to you. There will always be a person in a group that courses trouble between friends, she or he will either be two faced or sly, then come back to you all nice and loyal as though they haven't said anything. Then more arguments are started and the sly friend will deny everything that they said or like me said before twist things to course shit for you, their either there for you or not it's as simple as that, like Angel And I. If you can't figure a friend out (Hint always look into there back ground and how there life has been.)  
  
To question 4 I would say that if you take the piss out of this friend a lot, its nasty and horrible, why do it to them? When other people do it to you? Well, I don't think that I can answer this one, but for me I always took the piss out off Lee; out of how short and skinny he is. But then I looked at myself and saw as to what I was doing is wrong, maybe once or twice, it's ok to have a laugh, but then it gets over board and your friend gets really hurt. Change your attitude toward this friend they will always kindly for give you, but another reason for this is because people do it to you, so you feel as though you should do it to the other littlest person below you. Don't! Now it's all easy for me to say this, but I changed how I was with Lee, though I did have my little out bursts. I'm no saint. But now Lee and I are really close.   
  
Well were almost at the end off the questions, there's a simple answer to question 5 you're a bitch yourself, but a loyal friend to those whom you love. Not everything can be perfect, but I will say this... You get turned on when someone plays rough wink, wink I.e. the wanker who is a wanker to you has a secretly fancied you for ages, if you get a natural eye contact with the guy making sure that its not forced by staring really hard at him, making a big prune out off yourself and you get the tingly feeling within the bottom off your gut then it's a true romance. Now the last question is so simple your bestest mate has P.M.S she may sometimes be bossy, but it's only because she loves you and will tell you when your being a bitch, it's the best time off the month really. You can both have a bitching row and it won't be taken seriously in a way it's an excuse, but it also gets a lot off stuff taken from off your chest, and talking about chests may I say I'm a happy size c, thank'n you very mooche   
  
You may be inquiring into why I am asking these questions? Well these are the questions that I ask myself everyday, my friend Kimberley Gates if you can call her that is always trying to cause arguments between everyone. She smears shit every where she goes, her parents slit up when she was 7 or 8, her mother has had boyfriend after boy friend moving Kim and her sister Emma everywhere to live with these men and then they never stay for long. Now Kim's mom is married to her old ex-partner and is pregnant with twins, her mother doesn't really care for her, now you can kind of see why she is like the way that she is. But also Kim has probably had sex with ¼ off the boys in Hogwarts and dated half of them, maybe you could call me jealous but I would never just go on and jump into bed with someone. I'm still a virgin until I'm ready to sleep with 'The one', my dad said that he wants to get me 'Doctored' basically put me on the pill. He seems to think that every teenage girl gets herself pregnant only because his sister got pregnant at 16 and now, he hears tales of young muggle teenagers getting themselves up the duff! Doesn't mean that I will!  
  
Angel has been a great mate to me; she listens, gives advise and even though we seem the best off friends doesn't mean that I have to agree with everything that she says, she understand that and respects it. One off my many secrets which most off my friends know about is for my forever crush on Oliver Wood, I mean all of my friends have all been through their 'Oliver is so cute' giggling school girl stage. But I how ever am a different story I never had that stage, I mean giggling school girl, it's pathetic. I don't even know why I like him because anytime we pass each other in the corridors we always stop to through a fresh insult. Oliver's favourite insult for me is fugly. But what is Fugly? He's been calling it me for so long that I've never really thought to ask him, reminder to self asks, what is Fugly?  
  
But for now I'm in the dark gloom off the dungeons scrubbing the floors off Snape's classroom, by my lonesome self which I don't mind really because it will give me time it cool down. What happened is once again Kim has to right about everything and has to argue her point across, we where creating the polyjuice potion and all this month Kim has done nothing but take the credit for making it, when it was in fact I. You can probably guess what is coming next I had simmered my last potion making it for her and I boiled over, I poured the finished result all over her head, I didn't care now we both have to create another potion each using are free time over the next month. So now I'm cleaning the polyjuice from up off the floor, I tell you it's like egg whites it's really hard to get up.  
  
After an hour or so the cleaning is done and maybe I can get some sleep now, oh yeah did I forget to mention. Shitface is leaving this year and all that I can say is it's about time to, maybe the teasing will stop. But then I no that it will because most of Shitfaces friends are leaving, apart from Oliver who's here for another year yet. But is that so bad? As long as he's hear another year maybe I could possibly get to know him a bit better? Maybe even putting aside are differences? Then again now that I am thinking about it, next year it's his last chance for winning the Quidditch cup. I stopped thinking about Oliver for a moment when Professor McGonagall starts calling my name.  
  
"Louise, Louise Thompson!"  
  
"Yes, Professor?" I questioned turning around to face her.  
  
"I would like to see you in my office tomorrow morning, just before breakfast."  
  
"Yes Professor" and with that she turns and walks back in the same direction.  
  
I wonder what she wants to see me for. I hope that it's not another lecture upon how I ruined 'Kim's' potion, but now a reality kicks in. As soon as I walk into that common room I will get a load of shit. I suppose it has to happen sometime, why not now? After all I'm a here and now person. I have to face it.  
  
I came up to the fat lady, gave the password and she lets me go through into the common room. Angel is the first to look up concerned she walks up to me, gives me a hug and leads me out from the common room into the hallway.  
  
"What's up Angel?" I asked  
  
."Now before you hear anything, I want to tell you first" started Angel. What was she talking about?  
  
"What are you talking about Angel?" I inquired, O I like that word Inquired, quite poshe.  
  
"Lou, Kim has gone and told everyone your little secret"  
  
"What!!!" I yelled shocked, confused, this is not happening. But then again it's only to be expected I mean I new she couldn't keep it, I was even stupid enough to tell her. I lent back against the wall the cool, the smooth stones are as though soothing to me.  
  
"I t was only to be expected I guess Angel, I mean I did pour that potion over her head, but then again it was funny I mean did you see the look on her face?" I had to giggle as did Angel it was funny and it felt great!  
  
"Yeah, I agree. It wasn't fair on you, she hardly put anything into that potion, but what are you going to do about Wood?" she asked in a reassuring voice.  
  
"I don't know, face that day I guess" I had to put on a stupid cheesy grin to help reassure Angel because I knew that she would worry and she new that I was only putting on a front, I felt horrible, I feel as though I can't trust some people I want to curl up in a tight ball and cry.  
  
Angel pulled me into a tight hug, so tight in fact she could have squeezed the life out of me, and for Merlin's sake that woman doesn't know her own strength. She linked her arm in through mine and we both walked into the common room with are heads held high, but luckily for me Oliver wasn't in there and I would have to avoid him as much as possible. Angel lead me over to the couch in front of the fire where the rabble (That's what I call are group off friends) were chilling out apart from Kim who I presumed was still trying to get polyjuice potion out off her hair. Fred and George saw us walking over and smiled.  
  
"So your secrets finally out then Lou?" questioned Fred with a cheeky grin upon his face, I smiled back at the two, they always made me feel better.  
  
"Yeah I guess that it is" I said sitting next to Fred  
  
"No use in hiding it any more Lou, Wood will find out in a few minutes now so if I was you I would go up to your dorm and hide" said George   
  
"I don't know what's worst going up to the dorm and facing Kim or staying down here and waiting for Wood to insult me and laugh in my face"  
  
"I though you were a here and now girl Lou" Katie said sarcastically I new that she had taken to Kim's side instantly, I glared at her.  
  
"I have decided to face Kim instead; will some one come with me?" I begged, I didn't want to face her, what would I say that I'm sorry, I'm always the one to have to apologise, I shouldn't have to and I won't. The thing is with Kim once she has rowed with me, after a couple off days it will blow over and things will get back to normal. So I'm not really that fussed.   
  
"No, Lou you have to do this on your own, we can't take sides," said Al, who just then shot a piercing look into Katie's direction, but she just looked away.  
  
"Fine, I'll see you later then" I said. I got up and walked over to the staircase that leads to the girls dormitories.  
  
As I walked up the staircase I was having second thoughts about re-considering not going up into that dormitory, or she might have a nail file in her hand and she might do something so terrible with it that I don't even want to think about it. I came to the dormitory door and grasped the cool brass metal and opened the door wide. On the bed sat Kim in her fluffy white dressing gown and a white towel wrapped around her head like a turban. The smell off the room hit me she had used my Crabtree and Evelyn soap, she looked up at me with a smug grin upon her face and I just wanted to smack her one. So I strode in across the room into the bathroom and looked into my cabinet, now I was fuming she had used my Crabtree and Evelyn products. She had pampered herself at my expenses, I hate it when people used my products that's the one thing that; Angel, Al, Katie and 'her' no not to use, she new that would really get to me, think me childish I don't care aren't I aloud to be? I turned around to see her leaning against the door frame casually.  
  
"Why have you done this Kim?" I asked sincerely. All anger had not drained away, I just felt sick it always happens when I don't release it.  
  
"Is that so hard to answer, Louise" she said my name as though it were venom "You poured all off that crap over me, it took so long to get out, but your shampoo did the trick maybe I will use it again and knowing you will be begging for an apology" she was probably expecting me to get down on my hands and knees, but I was not going to give her that satisfaction.  
  
"Kim, do you really expect me to apologise?"  
  
"Well, don't you always? Then we can forget this whole episode ever happened and we can get back to re-creating that poliooze" that's when it hit me she is begging me to come back to her because she needs me well, I will tell her something.  
  
"Kim, why should I? I'm not going to re-create anything with you, I'm fed up to the back teeth of being piggy in the middle, I don't want to live in your shadow afraid off what I might say that will offend you, because you get offended easily and you no where you can stick your poliooze, up where the sun don't shine because I don't give a shit no more upon what you think, why don't you just grow up and get a life? When will you realise that you can't get everything your own way all the time?" Wow that felt great, I looked at Kim's face she was gobbed smacked for once someone, that someone being me put her back in her place. Before she could say any thing more I strode over to the door opened it, but before I left I had to rub it into her stupid died blonde head a bit more "And by the way it's Polyjuice not, poliooze."  
  
I walked down the stairs all pleased within myself and I knew that I would have to go into that dormitory sometime again soon, but it wouldn't be now. Now I had to go for a walk, I don't know where just somewhere I can think. I walked into the common room and heard that throaty laugh I knew of Oliver's; I would have to sneak out of the common room. Oh shitty tits, balls up to that. I don't want to go in there and that's final, I decided not to go for the walk and would rather face split arse that's the new official name for Kim now. I turned around and made my way back up to the dormitories.  
  
Once I got up there Split arse had decided to call it a night she had pulled the curtains around her bed in frustration, you could tell because she had pulled the dammed thing off and carelessly tried to put it back together again. I got out off my robes and put on my vest top I decided against my Pyjama bottoms because it was to hot tonight to sleep in. I was awoken up by a banging on my door at 5:30 this was the time that; Angel, Al and Katie always get up at for Quidditch practise and there was know questioning who was outside that door now. I kept my eyes shut tight as he came into the dorm to awake the girls; it would be some time before he would leave though because he always made sure that they were up and atom. You know what the spooky feeling is? I can feel his gaze looking at my torso, my blankets where in an array around my waist.  
  
"What is it Wood?" asked Angel in her sleepy state. I thought that I just heard him jump.  
  
"Geese, warn a guy!" snapped Oliver "it's time for Quidditch practise get up!"   
  
And with that he left.  
  
"Ok, you, open your eyes I know that you are awake" said Angel, a cheeky smile plaid my lips as I sat up to look across the room at Angel.  
  
"Yes, I'm awake"  
  
"You know something?"  
  
"What?" Now I new what she was going to tell me.  
  
"Oliver was staring so hard at your ahem new assets that his eyes where literally popping out off his head." and didn't I know it?  
  
"Why should I be bothered with a guy that only wants one thing?"  
  
"I only thought that you would like to know? That's all" Angel got up and started to make her bed, I in the mean while am happy and will go back off to sleep until 8:00. So good night.  
  
I woke up at exactly 8:00 Kim was already up and gone she wakes up at 6:30 every morning to stick muck upon her, ever so rough face. I got up and made to go into the bathroom I had a really hot shower, it was beautiful. I feel like I'm up on cloud 9; I walked out and saw Angel sitting on the bed. She looked up at me with a happy smile, showing me her perfect white teeth.  
  
"Good morning" I said  
  
"Morning it's nice to see you smile, but then again I could understand, you had a really steamy shower"  
  
"Well, yes and other things" I said getting my underwear and robes from out off my trunk.  
  
"Yes and other things" she said knowingly I walked into the bathroom to get ready, I came out and Angel was still sat on the bed waiting for me.  
  
"Lou?" she asked innocently, a little almost too innocent.  
  
"What do you want?" she did want something I was just about to put my wild hair up into a bun when Angel appeared in the mirror behind me.  
  
"Why don't you let your hair down today? I mean now you have everything off your chest. Why not let me make a little change for you?" she was asking me to do something that I didn't want to do, I mean let my hair down. At the moment I'm getting this mental image off me walking outside and the wind blowing my hair every where and it becoming frizzy. No, I don't think so.  
  
"I don't think that I got everything off my chest and no"   
  
"O, you mean Oliver's gaze, come on Lou why not? It will be a change from that bun thing that you do... So well." she stared at me as though she had stars in her eyes.  
  
"Why not? One word FRIZZ" there she would understand that.  
  
"Come on Lou, you are so a spoil sport, you no that you want to, impress a certain Quidditch captain." Ok she got me there, I did want a change and maybe it would be cool. But then I remembered last time Angel tried doing my hair, she gave me more off a tight perm. She couldn't just let me get off with my normal natural spiral curls could she? Do I trust her? Yes I do. SO should I let her...? OK.  
  
"Ok, but what about Frizz control? And no perm!" There now she was happy.  
  
"Ok, perfect" and all she did was loosen the bun and let my hair collide down to my shoulders. And it did look ok, but we would soon find out wouldn't we. Angel then brought out her wand and put the anti-frizz charm on my hair that she got out from a magazine. Angel then picked up the brush and started to brush through the mass off tangled curls, she brushed until they became soft and bouncy.  
  
"Well?" asked Angel my hair looked... Good. Though I would never dream about wearing it down, I just hope that my hair stay's this way.  
  
"It looks great Angel, I just hope that it stays this good," I looked at myself in the mirror you don't realise how much you change over the years; my hair was now in a way tamed, I had my brace taken out last year so my teeth are whiter, straighter, any acne is gone, I have longer eye lashes, green eyes, my brownie/ blond hair, the fine arch of my eye brow, a farley small button nose and full pouting lips. I reckon I had grown kind off pretty call me vain, who gives an fcuk.  
  
"Shall we go off to breakfast now its 8:40" said Angel   
  
"Oh shit, I have to go find McGonagall I don't have time for breakfast, she came to me last night after my detention with Snape she told me that she wanted see me about something don't know what though probably another lecture"  
  
"Ok then, I will walk with you on the way to McGonagalls office, hold your head high today girl don't let know shit put you down." said Angel in that south London accent off hers.  
  
As we walked in through the common room every one that had not gone to breakfast yet went quiet. That got up my nose.   
  
"What's the matter? Do I have two heads or something?" I questioned I had to show people that I didn't care and in all honest truth I didn't, but still there was that tinge off guilt. I felt great today and know one, not even split arse or Oliver could ruin the good mood that I was in. Maybe I should fall out with people more often. We walked out through the portrait hole and made our way down to McGonagalls office, Angel then went on her way onto the great hall. And guess to whom should be standing outside the office non other than the quidditch captain himself; I was temped to turn back around the other way when he spotted me.  
  
"How are you?" started Oliver, I thought he was being grown up I was about to answer fine but... "Fugly" that was to be expected.  
  
"It was fine until I saw your ugly mug" I said.  
  
"Oh my dear, Fugly, Fugly, Fugly. What are you stalking me now?" said Oliver walking over to me, he had ignored that insult "You know that you can't resist my deviously, handsome, good looks"  
  
"Actually I can, watch" and I turned my back to him, I heard a low growl of annoyance come from deep within his chest, I felt him come up behind me I could feel his hot breathe at the back off my neck, he slide his arms around my waist pulling me to him. I could feel the hard muscle of his chest, my own breathe now becoming ragged.  
  
"O, really?" he whispered into my ear his breathe also becoming ragged if I could feel rightly and then came.  
  
"Please, when ever you two are finished I would like to see you in my office, I am already late as it is." said McGonagall, she walked into the office I pulled away from Oliver, we both followed McGonagall in pursuit. One thing we learn about McGonagall is don't keep her waiting, but when she does it to you it's a whole different matter.  
  
"Please take a seat the pair off you" said McGonagall "Now I have both asked you to be hear because we need to discuss an important matter" important matter? What is she going to make us do? "As you both are aware the O.W.L.'s are coming up quite soon," she saw the looks on our faces. What is she getting at? Yes I will be taking them. "I will just get to the point. Miss Thompson I would like you to be the tutor to Mr Wood here." Ok that's a lot to ask, but why?  
  
"Why do you need me to tutor him professor?"  
  
"Yes! Professor. Why does she need to tutor me for?" snapped Oliver  
  
"Please calm yourself Mr Wood!" stated Professor McGonagall "I was just getting to that if you let me finish?" Oliver nodded "Good now, next year Mr Wood has to take his N.E.W.T's, but he needs a pass from the O.W.L. 's which he never got"  
  
"Of course I got them Professor" said Oliver getting very frustrated.  
  
"You got the lowest grades in the year Mr Wood, that's why I want Miss Thompson to tutor you, you will have a re-sit when Miss Thompson also has her exams so I want you both to revise together, if you like to get both yourselves prepared, now you both may go, may be you can catch the end off breakfast." That was it for Oliver he was out off there, but as for me.  
  
"Professor"  
  
"Yes, Miss Thompson?"  
  
"I was wondering, why do I have to do this?"  
  
"Considering about what you did to Miss Gates yesterday, you will regain all respect and privileges back from the other professors and that's more than what you could ask for," But I didn't want to ask for anything! Self respect I have that, but when other people have respect for me then I will respect them.  
  
"Thank you professor, good day" That was perfect for me to get to know Oliver better, but he got the lowest scores if he ever tries to embarrass me again, I have something to through back... No I can't do that I want to know him not push him away. I looked at my watch, I had just enough time for a piece of toast.  
  
"Louise"   
  
"Yes" I said with out looking at the person who was saying my name, but then I did look up shocked as to see whom I saw.  
  
"What, no Fugly? Oh, Merlin must off pulled Wood back down to Earth from off his little broom, it's a miracle" said I sarcastically "What do you want Wood?"  
  
"To talk to you" he said in all earnest.  
  
"About what?" I questioned a really did not want to talk to him.  
  
"Can you come in here out of the corridor?" questioned Oliver, jesting to the classroom he was embarrassed to be seen with me.  
  
"Know Wood if you really want to speak to me then you do so out here!" I snapped I really didn't have the time off day for him... Ok so maybe I do, but nothing comes in the way off me and my food.  
  
"I would prefer to do it in here." he said  
  
"What's the matter Wood? Just a moment ago you couldn't keep your hands off me, you did that near a place where everybody walks past and visits, your worried now to be seen with me." Did I just see Oliver blush? No way man, may be he does have a human side after all.  
  
"Fine Fugly!" snapped Oliver I cringed when he called me Fugly I take what I just said back.  
  
"What do you want?! I don't have time for this Oliver!" Oh, Merlin why did I just call him by his first name? Only those closest to him call him that. Me not being one of them, I shut my big gob. Oliver looked surprised, as was I.  
  
"Oliver, it's not Wood no more? Make up your mind, any way I don't want to keep you from your food..." Oh and what was that supposed to mean.  
  
"Oh, what's that meant to mean? Am I fat now? Gee Wood, I new that you were low, but not that low." I had enough of this, I'm going to turn around and walk away. I was about to, but he grabbed my upper arm.  
  
"Lou, please listen, to me" Lou, I think some one else needs to make up there mind to. Ok, I will listen to him so I turned to face him. "I haven't called you fat so don't jump in, and put those words into my mouth that I have not said" he was right it was wrong of me to do so, but Oliver has done it to me, I'm not understanding him. One minute he's all Fugly the next it's Lou. He looked questionably at me.  
  
"You wont tell anyone will you?" he asked, I new that it was to good to be true he is only being nice because he wants me to do something for him.  
  
"Why shouldn't I Wood? You're being all nice now only because you want something doing, Wood you have put me through so much shit. I don't see why I shouldn't go up to the next person now and tell them" his grip on my arm tightened and I winced in pain, he then let go. "Don't worry about this, as if I would tell anyone that I was tutoring you any way, I'm not that sort of person. Well one of my secrets is out any way so, why not have another one to fill its place?"  
  
"Thanks Louise... So it is true then, you do fancy me?"  
  
"Don't push your look Wood, as if I would want people to know any way." Though I did in a way. I turned and walked off not bothering to respond to him calling my name, he was running after me so I broke off into a run as well. I turned down a corridor that has a dead end, but at the bottom was an old tapestry that when you go behind takes you to the corridor just before the Fat Ladies portrait. Fred and George showed it to me.  
  
I came out in front off the Fat Lady I had startled her, I gave the password and walked into the common room I wonder if Oliver is still looking for me. I didn't want to face any more off him. My belly rumbled I was so, so hungry, stupid Oliver, yes I will feed you soon, I kept on telling it. I just needed to go to my trunk and bring out my secret stash off chocolate, I made my way up to the dormitories. Katie sat on her bed I think that she was waiting for me.  
  
"Lou, can I talk to you?" No! No! Not another annoying person to interrupt my pigging out session I think that it's coming to that time off the month again, I'm not going to bother with Katie she can say what see likes... While I'm eating. So I walked over to my trunk ignoring her. She just looked helpless at me.  
  
"Lou... I'm sorry." Was that it I'm sorry, just sorry, that's it? I don't care any way she can do what see likes for all I care. And then there was more "For being a bitch it was wrong off me to take sides"   
  
"Did Angel and Al put you up to this?" I questioned  
  
"Why do they have to?" said Katie in a pretty pissed of way.  
  
"Katie I know that they did, I don't give a shit what you do know more, you can't be that much of a friend if you take sides, because I no that you are to stubborn to actually come for yourself, I do except it" I said cramming more chocolate into my mouth in an un-lady-like-way.   
  
"Ok, Lou I will see you in history then?" I nodded she then got her bag and left. Then it hit me, where am I meant to be meeting Oliver? Ok now I feel my blonde streak coming through that's why Oliver was chasing me, maybe I can catch him at the first break.  
  
I ran through the corridors looking for Oliver the first place I looked was at the quidditch pitch he wasn't there, so I looked for him in the great hall, then the broom sheds, I gave up looking when I saw him and his mates in the court yard near the fountain. So I walked over to him he had his back turned to me some off his friends, including Shitface saw me come over and started to laugh.  
  
"A, look Wood it's your girl friend" said Christian who was another heart throb off the school that all girls loved he was in Ravenclaw he had the brain, ash blonde hair and blue eyes, I could tell why. When he smiled happily at me showing his white teeth. He was a nice lad one that never really gave me any hassle I new he was only joking around and I couldn't help but blush. Then both Oliver and Shitface turned around with faces like thunder. Oops silly me I forgot to stay away (slaps herself mentally across the face). "Oh, now look what I've done, made her blush" split arse then decided to appear behind Oliver and slid her arms around his waist, his face looking even more annoyed.   
  
"Sorry Christian, but I don't seem to be Oliver's girl friend any more" I said smiling cheekily.  
  
"Oh, go fuck your self Fugly" said Oliver, I stared dangerously at him.  
  
"Sorry Wood! I already tried that but it never really worked!" I spoke sarcastically, I heard a few off them stifle back laughter. Then split arse spoke.  
  
"What do you want Fugly?"   
  
"I came here to see Wood not you!" I snapped, the smug grin was soon gone from her face.  
  
"What for? To announce your undying love for him?" I looked at Oliver, like what Shitface did to me on the first day he stood there and said nothing I new I couldn't say anything.  
  
"Yes, Kim" I said pathetically, I hated giving in to her "I did, are you happy now?"  
  
"Yes much, now go on and do it"  
  
"Know!" I snapped so I started to walk off to my next lesson on my timetable and that was potions. Great.  
  
After periods 3 and 4 were finished it was time for lunch, I was really hungry, professor Snape kept split arse and I behind to make a start on the poly juice potion. Every one should be in the great hall now, because all of the corridors are empty. So I raced down the staircase unaware off a person behind me. I got to the last step and tripped up; my bag split and my book, quills, parchment, went every where and my ink bottles smashed.   
  
"No, no, no" my day was just getting better and better, I thought that it was going well until this happened. I then heard some one come up behind me and start to pick up some off the things. I t was Percy, oh bless his heart.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked   
  
"Yeah, I should be. Thanks" I said as he was handing me my books, I pulled the stick (wand) out from my robes pocket to fix my bag and smashed ink bottles. I hated the way you have to carry a wand all day around in your pocket, I'm always losing mine.  
  
"Do you need any help?" asked Percy  
  
"No, I should be fine, I hate these wands. I'm always losing mine, I wish we could make them smaller, maybe carry them around on a chain."  
  
"That sounds like a fine idea, maybe you should create one and make it into a reality."   
  
"Yeah, maybe I should, once Fred and George found my wand they cast a spell on Snape, that made his skin turn yellow, of course there's that charm which can tell you what spells you have cast, The twins gave it back to me, well; Fred, George and I have history and Snape targeted me he used this charm and I got detention for a week"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds a lot like Fredrick and George, I will see you around, and right now I have to deal with a certain brother of mine myself"  
  
"Ok, bye Percy" then I carried on down to the great hall where I sat down next to Angel.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked.  
  
"I had to deal with Snape, then I tripped on the stairs and ripped my bag sending everything, every where" I then got out my charms homework I forgot to do it and I have it next period. Then a note fell out off one of the charms books, I read it; Meet me by the fountain at 6:30, don't be late.  
  
"What's that Lou?" asked Al  
  
"Nothing just a piece of parchment"  
  
"I think us aught to be keeping an eye out on our Louie" said Fred  
  
"Yeah, her having a secret admirer and not telling us, it's disappointing" said George, the entire rabble looked at me funny then, I was keeping something from them. But I gave my word I couldn't tell.   
  
"Who is he then?" asked Lee in a dangerous way.  
  
"There's nobody, don't be stupid!" I snapped, they all looked at me "Honest, don't you think that I would have told you?"  
  
"She has a point" said Katie  
  
"Oh, Merlin, I can't believe my ear is Katie actually taking my side for something" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny" said Katie  
  
I pilled mash potatoes and the steak casserole onto my plate I am so hungry I could eat a horse, I ate while doing the charms homework. I was thinking about the note and who could off put it in my book, but it was obviously Percy. I wonder why he would want to meet me for. He was probably doing it for Oliver, them two are close Shit face was telling me one time, but they drifted apart.  
  
After lunch; Al, Angel, Kat and I all made are way down to the charms classroom, my favourite lesson. Already out there stood split arse all by her alone self her; robe was draped over her left arm, as was her jumper and tie. It was a really hot day and she looked flushed but then again we all had the same Idea, Dumbledore had given his permission for this. I was in no mood now to be arguing with split arse all I wanted was today to be over with so that I could go on to my tutoring Oliver. Split arse came up to us.  
  
"What happened to not taking sides?" she questioned snotty. Angel signed and said.  
  
"Were not taking sides Kim, were only doing what we always do, and that's hanging around in our group. But you haven't seemed to have bothered with us all day, so far." Kim stuck her nose up in the air so high in fact that it could have hit the ceiling. Professor Flitwick soon came to let us enter the class room. I sat at an empty desk because I needed time to think about what I was going to revise over with Oliver. I thought maybe some charms, then some Arithmancy and then maybe to top it off with some Divination I dropped that subject last year though maybe I can remember something's. But today I had a really gut feeling not a guilty feeling more like butterfly's, I felt nerves, terrible in a way, something bad was coming. After charms I had Arithmancy I was the only one in our group that did it, the rest all had Divination, I walked the short cut way that led down to the main corridor off the Arithmancy classrooms. When I heard McGonagall call out my name, do people have a thing for calling out my name I feel like saying 'that's my name don't wear it out'. I stopped walking to turn to face her.  
  
"Miss Thompson, there has been some news from home and professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you"  
  
"What's happened?" I said swallowing hard.  
  
"You will find out soon enough." said McGonagall placing a hand upon my shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze.  
  
"It's my Nan isn't it?" the words just came tumbling out from my mouth, I didn't know what I was saying, I wasn't even thinking straight. McGonagall nodded her head slightly. I new that it was. My Nan has been ill for sometime now.  
  
"Come now the professor Dumbledore wishes to tell you more." I followed McGonagall to Dumbledores office, the stone gargoyle instantly moved out of the way for me. There inside sat Shitface in front of the head masters desk, he had know idea of what was going on. Neither did I really, I had some idea I just new that Nan wasn't dead.  
  
"Louise, please take a seat" said Dumbledore. "We have news from home about your grand mother she has been in Mungo's hospital now for sometime and I'm afraid that it's come to the point now, when your mother and Grandfather request you home, I have given my consent, you shall leave by Floo at once." I stared blankly. What do I say? What do I do? Adam sat there, he also was still taking in the news, and he was shocked. We were soon flooing to St Mungo's hospital with professor McGonagall, Adam and I both wanted to go first, we were both anxious to get to her. But I won, once I got there I didn't need to find the ward I instantly new where I was going, I believe it's a grandmother, granddaughter thing. Adam soon came up along side me it was my turn to try and catch up with his long legs.  
  
We came out side of the ward; my Gangedad (that's what I always called my Grandad), my mother; Mark, my uncle Jon, aunty Die and Aunty Wendy were all at her bed side. We only have a small family really; my uncle died, my mom's brother when he was 36 and has been died for 4 years now. My cousins don't bother with my Nan it broke her heart, her brother Rodney also doesn't bother some family fight happened years ago before I was born. So we never see him either or his family.   
  
Adam and I both walked side by side as brother and sister for the first time in years, we had to do this for her. We were the only grandchildren that she has left really, all turned around to see us approach mom was the first to move and take us both in her arms. It never felt so great to be there; the way she smelled, the comfort that she gave. Adam and I both hugged her at the same time and I heard her sigh 'Both off my babies are back with me' it was as though Mark was left in the back ground, I know that she hates it when we go of on that train.  
  
But all I wanted now was to see my only Nan; I pulled away from mom walking over to Grandad placing a kiss on his cheek. He new that she was dying but he didn't want to admit it to himself, he was acting as though everything was going to be alright. I saw Nan she wasn't right, she looked delusional, and she was staring at the white hospital tiles. I couldn't help but feel the tears prickling at the back of my eyes they were threatening to fall. I sat there in the hospital chair watching her the tears that rolled down my cheeks were blurring my vision, I heard her mumbling to herself "Time and nothing will change" I felt as though that message was for just Adam and I alone, nobody else. Every one left the room while Adam and I could say are personal good byes, in a way I was the stronger one. I in a way new that this was coming for a long time and tried to prepare myself for it, but you don't realise how much it hurts.  
  
I have never seen a full grown man cry, as I held my Nan's hand savouring the last of her warmth I watched my Gangedad cry. He was always and forever will be the big gaffer to me, he was hard and tough. I saw him only once cry when my uncle died. I wanted my Nan to live and my Gangedad to stop crying. I new that eventually my Gangedad will stop, but my Nan... I will never see again. The tears came more and more. What was a supposed to do?  
  
I watched as my Nan took her last breathe and passed lovingly in her husbands arms, and that was it, my mom closed her eyes. She went into Marks arms as he engulfed her in a warm and loving way, Aunty Wendy came and brought both Adam and I in a hug.  
  
1 week later  
  
Today was the funeral the last good bye I will say to her forever and only she alone will know how much that I love her. I never cried much in the day so I did at night. Alone, there was not much use to it really. Everybody asked if mom and gangedad or Adam was alright, but they never really asked me. So much has happened this week and mom was ill for half of it. And I wondered if Angel or Al or any of the rabble for that matter new, I think the professor will wait till Adam and I were back at Hogwarts so then we can tell them ourselves.  
  
Professor McGonagall was at the funeral also, she and my Nan apparently where the best off friends while at Hogwarts, apparently my Nan was head girl, and I never felt more proud.  
  
For the funeral I wore my hair down Nan always used to enjoy the curls, I wore my Yellow robes; the neck line to the dress was quiet low, the dress was plain spaghetti straps, the robe fastened under the bust and had bell sleeves. Nan never liked to go to a funeral and ware black she thought that it was to depressing. She always thought that you were meant to celebrate a life, not course more anguish, she loved me in the yellow Nan brought them for me. She always thought a woman should always have Jewellery, and I wore the necklace that she got me for my birthday last year. I t was a just a plain solid gold chain about 5 millimetres thick and 12 inches long.  
  
After the funeral it was the after party, it was at my Grandparents house and I lay on my Nan's bed in haling her smell. Her favourite perfume was one named Champaign; it was soon time to leave, but before doing so. I took one off Nan's best scarves and sprayed it with her perfume; I didn't notice my Gangedad by the door holding a box.  
  
"Louie" he said "Come here" he sat on the edge of the bed, he was jesting for me to sit near him. "Your Nanny wanted me to let you have a pick of her Jewellery; you may have that bottle of perfume, if you like?"  
  
"Yes Gangedad, I would like that, but I'm not here for her Jewellery"  
  
"You will sit down and pick something, it's what you Nanny wanted" snapped a very short tempered old sod, bless him. I looked down and there was the necklace I always liked; it was silver, with a cross pendant, of silver and gold, with a rose in the centre and a kind of weaving wire of gold going around it. I had to pick, that will be it.  
  
"Can I have that cross?"  
  
"Yes, hear you go" Grandad said he picked it up a fastened it around my neck, the   
  
cold metal made me gasp a little, my Grandad chuckled. We both stood up together I gave him a hug.   
  
"I love you gangedad"  
  
"Yeah, the same as that me self" My Grandad never says I love you back, he held my hand and kissed my temple. We then walked out of the room. It was time for me to go and McGonagall was already waiting for Adam and me, we both said are good byes and took the floo back to Hogwarts.  
  
Waiting for us at the other end was Dumbledore.  
  
"My commiserations to you both, though I wish that you will tell your friends they have all been most worried, there is also school work to be caught up on but that can wait. For now it's 20 minutes till dinner it's up to you where you go or what you do, so Professor McGonagall and I will meet you down there soon" we both nodded and left. I made my way down to the Quidditch pitch because I new that the rabble should be practising still. But how I was wrong, I heard someone call my name.  
  
"Fugly!" it was Oliver "Where the fuck have you been do you realise that I have missed so much revision and to believe that I waited for you that night when I could have been thinking about quidditch play's!" great this was all I needed now, I looked at my watch it was 5:00 I could feel the tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Maybe WOOD!" I snapped, I really wasn't in the mood for him, my tears began to fall, I couldn't handle it no more, and neither could I stop. "I-if you g-got your head o-out o-of th-the Quid-Quidditch clouds now and then you w-will notice those around you m-more" I sobbed I began to walk away from him, but he soon caught up to me and held me at arms length and looked me in the eyes.  
  
"Oh, why for Marlins sake what are you crying for! I should be the one crying if I don't get these O.W.L.'s then I fail simple! And it will be your entire fault!" he snapped, he was shaking me. God how I hated him more than anything now.  
  
"When isn't my fault? It always is! Let me go!" I shouted struggling to free myself, then Professor McGonagall came around the corner.  
  
"Oliver Wood!" she shrieked, he then let me go instantly.  
  
"How dare you do this to a young lady? And one that is going through a very sensitive time at that," Oliver looked at me as though thinking 'is she on her period?' but know the thick Twat didn't even notice Shitface was gone. He then looked at me, with those dark brown pools of his eyes. Concerning in a way.  
  
"You see Mr Wood, Both Mr and Miss Thompson have lost there grand mother, and Louise doesn't need you yelling down her ears at this moment in time, dry your eyes dear" said Professor McGonagall handing me a handkerchief, I have never felt so much respect for her before now. I could feel Oliver's gaze on my face, but I kept my eyes downcast. "Now Mr Wood if you would be kind enough to take Louise in to my office and show her some type of respect." I looked up quickly, I didn't want to be around Oliver, I hated him at this moment in time and it will kill me to be around him, it is now for Merlin's sake!  
  
"Know!" I burst out suddenly before giving Oliver a chance to answer "I mean..."  
  
"Louise it will do you some good, I saw how you were and I'm sure Oliver will listen to you" Oliver listen.  
  
"Since when has he ever listened to me?" I questioned I was getting pissed off.  
  
"I will!" burst out Oliver, before I had another chance to speak.  
  
"Fine now that you have sorted that out between yourselves, my office is open to you" what was she trying to do? Play match maker, my tears had dried up, but there was still that hurt and anguish. Not wanting to put of seeing Angel know more I did as I was told, I wanted my friends around me not, Oliver. I walked into the office taking of my robe I was so hot. I found a seat nearest the tiny window and furthest away from any other chair, this was the detention chair. Oliver then walked in closing the door gently behind him.  
  
"Gee Lou, you couldn't make me feel more like a Boggart?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that one!" I snapped  
  
"I only want to help and you snap at me, great start isn't it?"  
  
"Look, you don't want to be hear neither do I, I just want to see Angel she will listen to me" I got up to walk to the door, but Oliver blocked my way. I really didn't want this. I can feel the tears again "Wood get out my way!"  
  
"Know!" he said, he the held me at arms length and looked into my eyes though I refused to meet his gaze. "Look at me Louise!"  
  
"Why should I? Just so that you can take the piss? I don't think so!"  
  
"Why do you always assume that I will always do something that will hurt you?"  
  
"Um, let me think about that... Because don't you always do Oliver, you never say anything nice to me" the tears were officially falling, I started to fight him, he was restraining and I punched him like there was know tomorrow "Do you realise just what you have done to me" I screamed throwing another punch at him "I have been so depressed, I have hated myself, all because of you and your pathetic friends, you have made me feel so low about myself. My confidence is nil and what does that stupid word Fugly mean? Eh Oliver?" I waited for him to respond he stilled as did I, he looked down at me.  
  
"It doesn't matter" said Oliver letting go of me.  
  
"Of course it does, you have been saying it for so long, and you have never told me. So come on Oliver. What does Fugly mean?" he shuffled un-easily and sat down in the chair nearest the door way.  
  
"Ugly" that's all he said. Was that just it someone who's Ugly? It was really pathetic.  
  
"Merlin Oliver, that's it? You've called me worse things than that, it's pathetic" he looked up at me, through icy glare. I went to walk out and once again Oliver stood up to block my way.  
  
"Oliver please move, I really don't want to kick you in the balls. Well ok maybe I do" he still would not budge. What does he want man? I went to lift up my leg "Ok, don't say that I didn't warn you"  
  
"Louise!" It was his turn to snap.  
  
"What?" I questioned.  
  
"The professor told us to talk so that's what we are going to do. Ok?"  
  
"Know, it's not because I don't have anything to say to you" I went to push past him,  
  
"Please move"  
  
"Know"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We should talk"  
  
"Fine" I started taking my old seat "You want to talk, so talk."  
  
"Why do you push everyone away?" he said coming over to me, is he having a laugh? So I stood up trying to match myself to him, but he was a few inches taller than I.  
  
"I don't push everyone away, only annoying twats who can't get the hint that I don't want to talk"   
  
"Why though? I only want to help!"  
  
"Do you heck Oliver Wood! The reason why I don't want to talk to you is because I'm afraid that you will take my words and twist-" I couldn't finish what I was saying because Oliver had brushed his lips across mine, this was something that I didn't expect. I looked up at Oliver shocked and he looked down at me, he new what he was doing I could see his ego boosting. But what I didn't understand was, why? One moment he was hating me, the next he was kissing me. Was this some joke? Because if it was it was a sick one. I pulled away from him, now he looked shocked I was going to walk our from this office now and never speak of it again. I picked up my robe, I looked up at Oliver.  
  
"I'll see you around" I walked around him, I walked over to the door and opened it gently I mumbled a "Thanks" and left. 


	3. Chapter 3

I walked fast from the office I needed to find Angel and the rest of the rabble Oliver wouldn't dare come near me while I'm around them, because he would know that Fred and George would have a field day in taking the piss out of him if he asked for me alone. They always say safety is in numbers. But I can't avoid him forever he needs a tutor and I am that. I will put the tutoring off for a few days because I need to catch up on my own work that I have missed.

I walk into the great hall which was filtering up with students the rabble weren't to be heard or seen in there yet, so I took a seat and watched as it began to fill up. I watched as Oliver came in and look my way our eyes locked for a moment before I broke the connection and looked away. The next thing that I heard was the rabble I watched as they came in the hall twittering away with serious expressions on there faces. They saw me and came straight over. Lee was the first to reach me, he put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"I am so sorry for your loss"

He whispered sweetly into my ear.

"Yeah me too, it's so sad. I am really sorry Lou"

Said Al

With a sympathetic look on her face. I didn't want to have people feel sorry for me I wanted the Rabble, I wanted to have fun and a laugh. I didn't want to cry any more.

"We are so sorry"

Said Fred and George in unison, they both started to cry.

"We loved your Nan's rock cakes!"

they exclaimed.

I giggled I remember how they used to Floo to my Nan's house and pester her to make the cakes, but I remember the raspy my Nan showed me so Fred and George would come to me instead of her. Angelina came over and gave me a tight hug, it was for the longest time anyone had ever given me a hug for.

"Why didn't you send us a letter to tell us where you had gone and what had happened?"

Questioned Angel simply, pulling back from out of the embrace and took the seat next to me.

"I needed my time to mourn, I'm sorry I didn't send a letter to you. But there were things that needed my attentions, but now I'm back at school I don't want people to feel sorry for me, it's not the way forward. I just want to be as things always were"

They all nodded and respected my wishes it wasn't long before Fred and George were telling me about there latest prank on Snape. Why do I always miss the good things? Apparently Fred and George had spiked Snapes toad soup with a powder that brings you out in acne. They both had detention for a week.

"It's a shame really"

Stated Fred

"Why?"

I questioned.

"Because you weren't involved"

Said George.

"I think that it's a good thing that I wasn't to be honest, after what I did to Kim and along with other things I'm not one of Snapes favourite students"

I giggled, smiling happily I haven't felt this good within a week. I saw Kim come into the hall with Katie Following behind.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in"

said Kim snidely.

"Kim don't start for Merlin's sake, We are having a good time."

Snapped Angel I had never seen her look so angry.

"Why not? She been away and hasn't even been here to check on the poliooze!"

She spat.

I didn't want this I wanted to have a nice Saturday evening with my mates chilling out and having a laugh.

With know arguments!

"Kim, I don't want this please!"

I said sincerely.

"Well, I'm afraid your-"

"KIM!"

shouted Angel. The whole hall heard and went silent listening.

"If your that bothered about the Poly juice potion then do it yourself! Lou has just lost her grandmother and does not need you to start another argument! She wants us not to feel sorry for her either!"

The last bit was for the whole school to hear including the teachers. Kim shut her mouth, thought for a while and sat down Katie soon joined us, the school went back to there eating.

"I'm sorry Lou"

said Katie

I nodded my head thoughtfully.

Kim kept quiet and Angel was cooling down. Wow, never have I seen my friend so mad, obliviously I was wrong about the argument getting blown over in a couple of days.

After dinner I went and sat in a quite corner of the common room doing my homework Adam came over and sat next to me.

"You ok?"

he asked, placing an arm around my shoulders giving me an affectionate squeeze.

He has been nice to me, it's seemed a little scary at first but I got used to it. There has been more hugs.

"Yeah, you?"

I questioned

"yeah, if I was a girl I would love to bitch slap that Kim"

I giggled.

"Believe me there are times in which I would love to do just that, but still I can't"

"Why not?" questioned Adam

"Know matter how much we fall out, she is still a friend and I love her for it she is not that bad, in fact she is really smart"

I exclaimed. Adam chuckled.

"Since when have you said anything nice about Kim?"

"Adam she may not be the nicest of people, but still…"

"But still what?"

He questioned, the sneaky dick!

"…She has… Talent?"

I said uncertain.

"She has talent I will give her that"

Chuckled Adam, patting my head. I slapped his hand away, he chuckled some more and left me be.

Kim is a friend though she comes over the bitch is really a nice person, I just had one of those days where everything goes wrong for me. I think that now she is feeling sorry for herself because Angel told her off. I would forgive her if she said sorry, but Kim is to proud for that.

Soon the common room was beginning to empty everyone had given me the peace that I needed, I was the only one left in the common room. I was finishing writing my assessment when I heard the Portrait whole open and close, I looked up and saw Oliver coming over to me. He had a serious look on his face.

"Louise" he started standing on the other side of the table "I-I am sorry for what happen today and I can assure you that it will not happen again."

I looked up at him I felt my heart sinking and the tears prickling at the back of my eyes though I will not let them fall.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?"

He questioned.

"Oliver" I sighed "I am sorry for those things I said, it was wrong of me to place you in that sort of situation, I had know right to treat you that way. I am not sorry however for the ki-"

"You don't have to say anything more" started Oliver disrupting me "I hope we can talk with out the arguments and insults from now on Lou?"

I sighed. I felt like screaming out and pulling him into a passionate kiss. But for now this was Oliver's form of truce and I suppose I should respect that. But the moment got the better of me. I stood up abruptly causing Oliver to jump a little, I walked around the table and pulled Oliver into that kiss.

I was a little rough at first but then I softened it, I clung to his shoulders and he snaked his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. He then deepened the kiss and I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip. I gasped as he plunged his tongue into my mouth, I then moved my hand to the nape of his neck. My world was spinning around me and all that mattered now was Oliver and I. If it wasn't for Oliver holding me this minute I would have already fallen over.

I felt his hand slip down and grab my bottom, pulling me up more firmly against him. I then came into contact with something hard I heard Oliver moan and pull out from the Kiss breathing heavily. I looked into his eyes and saw them glazed over and dark.

"W-what's wrong?"

I gasped. He then placed his forehead to mine.

"Nothing, I just think we should stop"

He said Hoarsely. I frowned a little did I do something wrong? It then dawned on me what the hard thing was and I blushed.

"Yeah"

Said Oliver knowingly.

"Sorry Oliver"

I whispered stepping out from his embrace.

"No, it's ok"

He spoke quickly. Pulling me once again into his arms.

"I really should be going to bed now"

"Is that an invitation?"

Questioned Oliver cheekily. I punched him playfully in the chest. It was the first thing that came to mind because know one had ever spoken to me like that before.

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

I questioned.

"Yes"

Whispered Oliver grabbing my hips and pulling me into rigid contact with his arousal, he kissed my lips lightly. I moaned once he pulled away.

"I think it's time for bed Oliver"

I whispered, feeling heat run through my every nerve staring into his eyes. He held me to where I was I wiggled against him.

"Stay still"

He gasped his breathing was becoming laboured again.

"Why?!"

I spoke wiggling some more, he then pushed me roughly up against the wall.

"Because if you wiggled against me anymore I will take you up this wall"

He gasped out.

"Ok!"

I squeaked. He then let go of me.

"I will go to bed now Oliver, and you go and have a cold shower"

He nodded his understanding and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Good night, sweetheart"

He spoke before heading up to the boys dormitories.

My eyes followed him until he was out my of way of vision I was still clung to the wall for some support. My head felt light and airy did that something that just happened, happen? My mind is whirling I walked over to the chair that I sat on previous, to bring me back to realty.

The endearment sweetheart rolled itself around my mind over and over again, I was Oliver Woods sweetheart! O happy days! So did this mean I was Oliver Woods Girl friend? But for now I need my bed else I feel I may be sleeping in this chair.


End file.
